Is is common practice that washing appliances are employed for the washing of hair particularly in hairdressers' salon, but also in hospitals or occasionally in private residences, by which the person concerned leans his head backwards against the washing basin or bowl, his neck being fixed at the height of the hairline in a recess on the edge of the basin or the bowl.
The washing and rinsing water being applied as a rule by a third person, then flows directly from the head and from the half hanging in the basin or bowl, and from there flows directly into the evacuation opening.
This professional washing technique has, however, in particular, the disadvantage that longish hair can spread out in the whole basin and/or the ends of which can be swept along into the evacuation opening together with the washing and rinsing water that is draining off, so, therefore, long hair must be continuously held up high, free from the bottom of the basin in order to ensure a perfect washing and rinsing process. which presents a highly unsatisfying handling.